Generally, most vehicles are equipped with various types of sensors. Some sensors may detect the movement of a vehicle on a roadway and may record data associated with the detected movement. These vehicle sensors may also be used to detect activity that is independent from that of the vehicle. For example, a seismic event may cause the roadway that the vehicle is traveling on to move or vibrate. An occurrence of a seismic event may be detected by some vehicle sensors, but some movements and vibrations may cause false positives to exist in the sensor data (i.e., sensor data that indicates a seismic event when there was no seismic event).